


Christmas Miracle

by broomstick_cowboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Candy Canes in the Bedroom, Christmas, Dean and Cas are really cute, Dean's getting better at being Jack's dad, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), He uses He/Them pronouns tho, I don't know how to write Sam's character, M/M, Mistletoe, Non-Binary Jack Kline, Pansexual Sam Winchester, They go in Dean, but it's soft, i promise to add more tags as i go, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broomstick_cowboy/pseuds/broomstick_cowboy
Summary: What is Supernatural ended in an actual good way? Castiel came to visit Dean after Jack got him out of the Empty. They talked it out, turns out they were hopelessly in love with each other (who would have thought?). Anyways, it’s the next holiday season after draining Chuck of his powers and TFW2.0 are ready for a good old fashioned winter vacation. (And there is no God or Darkness, Jack still looks like he’s in his mid-twenties but he’s only four.).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & the Christmas Season
Kudos: 11





	1. The Store

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this! Happy Holidays to all who celebrate! Have a great winter if you do not!

The store was surprisingly desolate despite it being Christmas Eve. Maybe parents decided to actually get their kids gifts on time. Team Free Will’s year has been too crazy for Christmas gifts to be bought any earlier causing them to be stuck with whatever was left in the stores in Lebanon, Kansas. Right now, they are about finished with just one store to go. 

As they walk down the aisle, Jack runs his hand along the shelves just barely missing each item and managing to scare the hell out of Dean. 

“Get your kid to stop messing with the shelves! We already have too much attention on us in this town!” Dean exclaims. 

“Dean… we’ve been over this. They’re your kid too. And while he doesn’t look it, he’s still only four years old… and half angel, so I’m pretty sure we’ll be fine.” Castiel responds. 

“Fine Cas,” Dean says before sliding a hand around his boyfriend’s waist and kissing his cheek. 

“Awww!” Sam butts in, “Look at them Jack! They’re two little lovebirds!”

“Cas and Dean sittin’ in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!“ Jack sings. “I’m the baby right Sam?” 

“That you are Jack, that you are.”

“Cas! They’re talking like we have a kid back there.”

“Dean, Jack is only four years old, he wouldn’t even be in kindergarten yet. Technically, they’re my child and we’re dating, might as well be married, so he’s your child too.”

“Might as well be married, huh baby?” Dean says while wiggly eyebrows. 

“Am I wrong, Dean?”

“No…” Dean says shyly.

The conversation dies between the parents as they turn into the candy aisle but is picked up by their kid shouting animatedly.

“Sam! Sam! Can we get some candy?” Jack asks far too excitedly for the soccer mom at the end of the aisle. 

“Jack,” Dean chimes in, “why don’t you go look at the toys and find what you want for Christmas. Your dad and I can pick out the candy for your stocking. Okay?”

“Okay, Da- I mean Dean.” 

Sam and Jack start towards the children’s section, Jack excitedly vibrating out of his skin. 

“Yeah, sure Dean, you’re not Jack’s dad,” Castiel asks sarcastically. 

That’s the exact second an evil look fills the angel’s eyes. Dean follows his line of sight to a bag of 30 or so candy canes. 

“Candy canes? You like those?”

“I think I’d like to try them,” Castiel offers eerily. 

Dean mutters something about always sucking the sticks into sharp points. He grabs the bag and sets it gently into the cart so as to not break the candies. He then looks over to the candy sitting next to the ones he just picked up. The older Winchester’s pupils grow wide with excitement. 

“Cas! Cas! They have that caramel candy I loved as a kid! Mom never wanted me to eat it. She got it for me anyways though.” 

Castiel grimaces when he says, “That candy looks really tough on your teeth.”

“I don’t care. My teeth are tough. My teeth could beat your teeth up,” Dean argues while picking up the caramel candy and shoving it in the cart.

“Your mouth would have to get awfully close to mine for that, honey,” Castiel says leaning in. 

The hunter wraps his hand around his boyfriend’s coat and pulls his lips to his own. They share a sweet kiss for a few seconds before a loud ‘ewww’ can be heard from behind them. Dean, saddened, peels off his boyfriend’s side and turns to the end of the aisle. He hands go to his hips as he prepares a reprimand. 

“You liked our kissing a few minutes ago. Aren’t you supposed to be in the toy section?” 

Sam retorts, “I wasn’t expecting your kiss this time and Jack figured out that none of those gifts fit them.” 

“Sounds about right. Nothing else about the kid matches a regular four year old. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Jack looks dejected as those words flow from Dean’s mouth so freely. But the last sentence pulls his mood out of the gutter. The nephilim walks toward his dirty blond haired father. Their hand slides into Dean’s. The man tenses for a second before Jack smiles up at him and Cas gives him a smooch on the cheek. Castiel turns back to the cart and continues down the aisle, Sam talking his ear off about some fae magic or something. Jack’s hand is still in Dean’s as they trail after them in silence. The group continues through the store, oohing and ahhing at different light displays. When they check out they just scrap in under their monthly budget.


	2. Preparing For Christmas

If you could describe Jack in one word, it would be absolutely elated (okay, maybe two words). He was far more excited about what he got each of his family members than anything that he could receive from them. Castiel will be buzzing with love from his gift. Sam will be sated for a whole year. And Dean’s gift, that’s his favorite one. 

Castiel is content. And very prepared. He can’t wait until he sees the look on Dean’s face when he opens his present. He just wants to spend his first real Christmas with his family. 

The younger Winchester is proud. He’s proud of and ready to see what gag gift his brother would get him. He is ready to spend Christmas with the woman he loves, Eileen. She was going to like her gift, he knew that for a fact. 

Dean Winchester is in love. He’s in love with the holiday season. It has been too long since he let himself enjoy Christmas but he’s finally ready. He’s ready for the hot chocolate. He’s ready for the holiday season. He’s ready to share this with Cas. He can’t fucking wait until tomorrow. 

Cars buzz past the Impala as they make their way home. Snow falls down thickly on the asphalt. It would impair other drivers but Dean is experienced, he’ll take care of Baby. 

“I know it’s really late but what should I get for Eileen?” Jack asks out of nowhere. 

Sam turns from his tablet to look at Jack, “You don’t need to get her anything, Jack. She’ll be set with the other gifts.”

“But I got a gift for all of you!”

“Did you get anything for Charlie and her girlfriend? Or Jody, Donna, and the girls?”

Jack looks out the window to the snowy street, then says, “...no.”

“Then it’s okay Jack. She’ll love what Cas and Dean got her, that will be enough for her, I promise.” 

“Thanks Sam.” 

Baby pulls into the long tunnel of a garage, the only light coming from the impala’s headlights. The conversation turns off like a light as they succumb to the darkness. Jack and Sam take the groceries into the kitchen while Dean and Cas steal the gifts away to an extra bedroom to wrap. 

As Castiel and Dean take the presents to the room Dean notices Castiel wearing a very noticeable smirk. He would ignore it but Dean’s in a playful mood. 

“Whatcha smirkin’ about honey?” 

“Oh, your gift, it’s… special.” 

The pair approach the extra room and Dean reaches to open the door, “I think you’ll like yours more though.” 

“Don’t bet on it Dean,” Castiel walks through the doorway Dean is holding open for him. 

They pour everyone’s gifts (except for the ones for each other) out on the bed and begin to wrap. The wrapping paper, bows, ribbon, tags, etc. were already to go in the extra bedroom before they left for the town (Sam is smart like that). 

As the boyfriends get to wrapping, their son and brother/best friend are putting the groceries away. As Sam is putting the beer into the back of the fridge, arms slide around his waist and squeeze. He turns around, the arms still on his hips, to see his girlfriend hugging him. The taller yet younger Winchester leans down to give her a kiss. Jack sees them from the pantry and smiles at their small act of love. 

When Eileen looks over to Jack he signs, “Can I get a hug?”

She nods her head and walks over to give Jack a hug. 

Eileen leans back from the hug to rub Jack’s head, “Missed you kiddo.”

The group finishes putting away the groceries. Dean (Castiel trailing after him) sneaks the gifts under the scarily large tree in the map room after he and Castiel finish wrapping them. Eileen, Sam, and Jack come out of the kitchen with a tray of hot chocolate. Everyone sits down at the map table to share laughs and smiles over the steaming mugs of hot cocoa.


	3. Mistletoe and Making Cookies

The green garland strung along the stair railing shimmers in the bunker’s light. Paper snowflakes the gang had cut out days ago hang on the high ceiling. The dark green fir tree reaches to the top of the room. It’s decked out in all the greatest ornaments. At first, the four tried to get a real tree in a tree lot, but that didn’t work out too well…

Many of the trees were too close to dying or too many pine needles had fallen off. Dean would not settle for those, not on their first Christmas as a true family. When they had finally found a batch good enough for Dean, it was far too short for the map room. The next step was for Sam to research and find a tree lot that sold trees tall enough. News Flash: one like that didn’t exist. At least not in Kansas. They would cut a tree down in the forest but Jack wasn’t about to destroy the wild animal’s land. Finally, the end of that day came and the group still hadn’t found a good enough tree. Castiel said screw it (literally, Dean couldn’t believe it), waved his hand, and there a tall enough, alive enough, and having needles enough, tree stood. That tree was begging to be decorated. Once the team had delicately placed the ornaments (Cas had magick those up too) on the tree, they sat down to think about what to make for the meals on Christmas day. 

The oven timer dinging snapped Jack out of his daydream of how the next morning would go. Without a word, he races from his seat at the map table to the kitchen to silence the alarm. Smoke rises from the oven when he opens it. The nephilim sticks his bare hand into the hot rectangular prism to test to see if the cookies and gingerbread is done. When he deems them ready, the three trays are pulled from the oven and set on the counter to cool and to be frosted. Out in the map room, the conversion is abuzz.

“I forgot he had made those,” Dean thinks out loud. 

“He did set himself up for failure by letting them bake while we were out shopping. I haven’t heard any sounds of disappointment so the cookies are probably fine,” Sam says. 

Eileen adds in, “Jack does have quite the sweet tooth.” 

“He is quite fond of nougat, isn’t he honey?” Castiel asks Dean while hooking his arm in his. 

Unfortunately for the others at the table, his boyfriend asked right when Dean was taking his final sip of hot chocolate. Dean hurriedly gulps it down and looks over to Castiel, only to respond with, “you’re right honey.” Eileen and Sam suppress their laughter at the angel’s and Dean’s encounter. In the moment that their chuckles finally die down, Jack comes out of the kitchen to announce it’s time to ice the cookies. 

The homosexual couple leads through the doorway, Cas planting a chaste kiss on Dean’s cheek when they pass under the mistletoe. Their son follows with the tray of slightly warm empty hot chocolate mugs. Sam and Eileen take up the rear, the woman pulling the taller Winchester into a kiss. Eileen leans herself against the doorway, the hand wrapped around Sam’s shirt keeps his lips just a smidge away from her own until, to Sam’s relief, she pushes up into his mouth. Their kiss lasts much too long for a nun’s opinion but not for the ones who actually have to witness it. 

The other three don’t even bat an eyelash, they are far too used to their displays of affection. However, Dean does wear a splitting smile of pride for his brother and his girlfriend. A soft pink blush blooms across Sam’s face as the couple separates. Still standing under the mistletoe, Sam pecks the top of Eileen’s head and walks fully into the kitchen to help make the icing. His cheeks still glowed pink as he got out the mixing bowls. 

By the time the group is done with making the frosting, the kitchen counters (and a bit of the floor) is covered in a layer of powdered sugar. Saving the others from a tough clean-up, Jack waves it away only leaving the cooled cookies and fresh icing. 

Jack and Eileen take the tray of cookies to the table while Sam picks up the bowl of icing. Each person takes a cookie, a mix of gingerbread, sugar, and snickerdoodle, to start decorating. Cas and Jack both start with a snickerdoodle, Sam with a gingerbread man, and Dean & Eileen with sugar cookies. A jovial conversation brews as they slip into somewhat unfamiliar but not uncomfortable familial time.


	4. Sleep (Kinda)

Finally, the group started to wind down for the night before Christmas after finishing decorating the cookies in obnoxiously bright colors (and some crude drawings). Dean had iced far too many penises on gingerbread men’s special areas. Other than Dean’s (and a few of Cas’s, maybe his boyfriend is rubbing off on him) creations, the treats looked delicious. With the frosting left drying on the cookies in the kitchen, each person shuffles away to their respective bedroom. Once Cas and Dean have changed into their night clothes, they hear a faint squeak of a door hinge, signaling Jack sneaking out of his room to set out cookies and milk for Santa. 

In the kitchen, Jack pulls a plate out of a drawer and gently sets it on the counter. He picks his favorite cookies and sets them on the blue laced plate. A non defaced gingerbread man with red buttons and green eyes, a stocking shaped bi pride flag (courtesy of Dean), and a snickerdoodle shaped like a christmas tree and then decorated appropriately. Milk filled to the brim of a glass sits next to the plate on the counter. Jack slinks away back to his room, hoping he doesn’t disturb the others in their own rooms. 

A few minutes after the angel and his hunter heard the door squeak open, it squeaks back closed. Castiel closes the books he was reading and carefully sets it next to the water on his nightstand after switching the lamp off. The angel bounces a bit to turn on his left side to face his boyfriend, already lying down. Dean’s eyes flick open to see crystal blue ones staring back at him. 

Dean offers a lazy smile when he says, “Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean.”

The hunter reaches his arm out around Cas’ hip to squeeze him close. Dean runs his left hand up and down the side of his angel’s body, calming his excitement for tomorrow. His deft fingers wander downwards to Castiel’s sleep pants, toying with the hem. 

“Can I?” Dean asks. 

While the couple has most definitely had sex before, although Dean was quite shy at first, nothing gets each other’s blood pumping more than their partner being totally into it. And no way would either of them do anything without consent. 

Castiel’s eyes peel open and look into green apple eyes. He slides his head forward and licks Dean’s mouth open until he kisses him back, it doesn’t take long. When they break the kiss, Cas tells Dean something along the lines of ‘just a handjob for tonight please, I’m tired and will want the real thing tomorrow’. The angel turns to grab a small, almost empty, bottle of lube out of the bottom drawer. When he turns back, Dean has scrambled out of his pajamas and is reaching a hand out to help Cas with his. With the angel now bare, he clicks the lube open and squeezes a bit out on his hand. His hand snakes down to Dean’s pink erection and wraps around it. The girth is heavy and familiar in the angel’s hand.

Dean squirts his own lube out of the bottle and leaves it in the mess of the covers. He’s panting now but that doesn’t deter him from his mission. The dirty blonde man manages to get his left hand down to his partner’s penis and starts stroking. Soft, unabashed moans start pouring out of Castiel’s mouth at the sudden pressure. Their hands meet under the covers and start caressing the hard-ons together. Since Dean is taking care of both of them, he guides his right hand under their dicks to fondle Dean’s balls. Castiel’s left hand finds his lover’s nipple and starts pinching. The hunter squeals at the shoot of pain, it doesn’t hate it though. In fact, he loves it. His cock leaks a bigger glob of precum when the angel does it again. 

“Ca-as,” Dean chokes out.

Castiel silences him with a kiss. The kiss turns to him smooching around Dean’s neck and cheeks. He pulls back to show a gummy smile to the one he loves. Dean leans back in at the invitation Castiel offers by baring his neck. When Dean’s lips attach to Castiel’s neck, the angel ejaculates. The hunter follows not long after. He pumps their dicks together lazily until Castiel rolls over for the second to last time that night to retrieve a few tissues. He swipes gently over their bellies to clean them of semen. The dirty tissues are thrown to the trash can in the corner and the box returns to the nightstand. 

Their arms wrap around each other’s bodies and squeeze one last time for the night. Dean’s head rests against Castiel’s bare chest. The breathing on Castiel slows as a signal that the hunter has fallen asleep. A soft smile adorns his lips as he joins his boyfriend in dreamland.


	5. Christmas Morning

Dean would have liked to have woken up to birds chirping on Christmas morning. However, after seeing a lazy smile spread across his angel’s face when he realizes his boyfriend is awake, Dean wouldn’t have it any other way. A soft kiss is placed on the side of Castiel’s mouth in retaliation to the caressing of his arm. Pink blossoms across the hunter’s face when his memories of last night come rushing back to him. 

“What’s on your mind Dean?”

“You, beautiful.”

A hum rumbles from Castiel’s vocal cords showing his appreciation at the flirtation. The taller man nuzzles his face under the shorter to feel the vibration down to his bones. They lie there until a knock comes sounding at their door. 

Sam’s voice comes flying through the door. “Hey guys, Jack’s been roaring to go for a couple hours now so if you aren’t doing anything, get your asses out here and take care of your child on Christmas morning!”

“We’re coming, we’re coming!” Dean calls out. 

The hunter places a few quick soothing kisses across Cas’ neck then stands up, revealing his naked self. His boyfriend sniggers when Dean moves to cover himself up mumbling something about how he never seemed to feel the need to hide that before. A pillow comes flying at the angel’s face for that comment. Once Castiel finally gets out of the bed, he joins the younger man in the bathroom to brush his teeth. As the two finish up getting ready the rest of the group are buzzing around in the kitchen. 

Sam manages to just barely miss Eileen as he zooms past her with steaming plates of homemade pancakes. Jack is setting up the library tables to hold all the food they have made for their breakfast. A light blue table mat with bright red and green mistletoe along the edges covers the table. Piles of bacon, eggs, waffles, and much more are waiting for the pancakes to join them. The plates are nicely decorated with snowflakes on each of their trims and silverware wrapped prettily in a napkin next to them. Dean and Castiel enter the room right after Eileen joins her boyfriend and the nephilim. Jokes and compliments to the chef are shared across the table as they devour their food, the eldest hunter eating most of the bacon.

After clearing the table, the gang heads over to sit around the tree, some pulling chairs to sit on and sme opting to criss-cross on the floor. Jack leans over from his spot on the ground to grab a small beautifully wrapped cube of a present and hands it to Cas. 

“It says it’s from Eileen,” Jack notes. 

The angel gently unwraps it to find a dark blue tie with little bumble bees dotting the surface. Although Castiel has started to steal Dean’s clothes to wear instead of his more familiar suit and tie, he sometimes reverts back to that outfit and a tie like this is much appreciated. He signs his thanks to Eileen and the next present is opened. It’s for the angel’s hunter this time. 

The bag that was handed to Dean is spilled out across the map table. When he sets the bag and tissue paper aside, he sees an array of different pins and patches, a few stickers mingling about too. There’s a bi pride flag in every form mentioned. Everything Dean loves, ranging from Led Zeppelin logos to a glass of whiskey, are shown on the little trinkets. His hand reaches out to mess up Jack’s hair as a token of appreciation. A gummy smile is plastered on his kid’s (his!!) face at the reaction. Dean’s hand retreats to put the bi pride pin on the old AC/DC t-shirt he pulled on that morning. 

Eileen slides an envelope over to her boyfriend and Sam eyes it suspiciously before giving in and tearing it open. The younger Winchester’s facial expression starts as confused, then turns to excitement but ultimately ends in surprise. 

“You guys got me a subscription to Technology Monthly? It’s crazy expensive!”

Eileen starts explaining how they all chipped in and how he has a few less presents than the others but it’s evened out this way, of course Sam agrees. Jack finds a skinny but quite tall and wide gift behind the tree and drags it out so everyone can see. The tag says, ‘To: Jack From: Your Dads’. His hands rip open the paper to see a… painting? It’s of Jack, sitting in a grand chair with Dean and Cas standing behind him. There’s a half-eaten nougat bar in his hand. The nephilim is surprised by the present but even more surprised that he loves it. He thumps down to the ground, admiring it from a different angle. 

His parents are nervous about his reaction, unsure in how Jack feels. That confusion still festers when he turns around with tears in his eyes. 

Jack sobs out, “I-I love it you guys!” 

The nephilim’s arms reach out and around his parents to hold them close for just a beat. He whispers a small ‘thank you’ before he turns around to hand Eileen her first present. Castiel, Jack, and Dean were at a loss for trying to figure out what to get Eileen. They knew they loved her and that she loved them, but that was about it. The group figured, ‘hey, we can’t go wrong with a card game!’ She unwraps the package, disregarding the paper to the trashcan they already had out for that exact purpose as she reads the box. Bright white letters read: Cards Against Humanity. 

Eileen bursts out in happiness, “I’ve played this with some other hunters before! I loved it but had no idea where to find it. This is amazing! Thank you guys.” 

A sincere soft smile rests on her lips as Cas’s hands open his next gift. The ripped paper reveals a fresh jar of honey. His eyes light up with eagerness. Then they baby blues flick to Dean’s face in silent thanks. 

“There’s a little more to that gift Cas, but we have to go outside, beautiful,” Dean says. 

“Can we go see it now?” Jack pipes up, “I want to see if it snowed!” 

The adults all agree yes as they stand to grab warmer clothes. All decked out in coats and fleece-lined plaid pants, they shuffle out to the surface. Much to Jack’s pleasure, snow crunches under their feet when they step out of the bunker door. Dean leads the group, one hand in Cas’ and one in Jack’s, to a small enclosure behind tall trees. Eight bee boxes stand proudly in four rows with bees bumbling around. The older Winchester’s favorite gummy smile spreads across his boyfriend’s face at the surprise. 

After spending far too long in the cold admiring the bees, the group returns to the warmth of the bunker. Hot mugs of coffee and hot cocoa line their hands as they finish opening the last of the Christmas gifts. The afternoon closes with the group making their way to the library once again, Sam falling asleep with his head in Eileen’s lap, and Jack snoozing/lying across his father’s laps, and the three still awake making quiet conversation.


	6. Christmas Dinner

Much like that morning, the tables in the library wear tablecloths, beautiful cutlery, and dishes. People are bustling to and from the kitchen, chatting and setting the food on the table. There is a cheesy chicken casserole, courtesy of Jody and Donna, Jack’s stuffing, a variety of meat from a variety of sources (mostly Dean and Eileen), and Castiel’s homemade mac’n’cheese. Stevie and Charlie are giggling in a corner when the table is finally finished being set. If you go down the right side of the table you would see: Donna and Jody boasting about their girls, Claire and Kaia holding hands and playing footsie, and Charlie sneaking kisses to Stevie at every chance she gets. Jack sits at the head of the table and cuts the roast beef. On the left side of the tables that were pushed together are Sam and Eileen wiping food from each other’s faces far to frequently for it to be an accident, Dean almost sitting on Castiel’s lap with how close their chairs are (not to mention the hunter’s arm wrapped around his angel), and Patience and Alex conversing jovially. 

“I was wondering when you boys would come to your senses!” Jody says to the eldest male hunter and his angel. 

“Well, it just took Castiel saying a long, heartfelt speech then sacrificing himself for my sake.” 

“Dean! Well actually, he isn’t wrong. We were blind for quite a while,” the angel says. 

The young women, and Jack, at the other end of the table are leading a happier conversation. Claire is explaining how she and Kaia would drive out every night to see lights decorating local houses. She tells how it’s magical, impressive, and romantic with the right person. Jack’s eyes are filled with excitement at imaging all the different possibilities of the lights. Patience and Alex mention that they have been making ornaments for their tree. The nephilim asks if there are any for the Christmas tree in the bunker and surely enough, Alex pulls out three shiny globes from her bag on her chair. He rushes to place them on the tree, Dean calling after him telling him to slow down. The rest burst with laughter at Jack’s act of enthusiasm.

The food on the platters wither as Christmas dinner comes to a close. Plates are moved into the kitchen sink, waiting to be washed. Donna stops Jody under the door for a split second to peck on the lips, one would have missed it if they hadn’t been looking. Good thing Sam and Dean were looking. 

“So… that just happened,” Sam states. 

“It did. I’m proud of them,” Dean responds. 

“Me too.”

And that was that. Sam got back to washing and Dean back to drying. Castiel and Jack brought plates and cutlery back to the kitchen while Jody and Donna joined the other women and chatted idly. When all the dirty dishes were washed and dried, the men came back around to the table, offering alcohol of all different sorts. Alex reclines and retires to her bedroom, Patience agreeing and trailing her. Only Jody, Eileen, and Stevie accept the proposal, the rest saying ‘no thanks’ with a small smile. Dean supplies them (and himself and his boyfriend with whiskeys) with their drinks. 

“So, are y’all staying for New Year’s, just for tonight, or not at all?”

Everyone hesitantly asks if they could stay until New Year’s Day, Castiel happily accepting them all. Claire and Kaia slink back to their room early, Stevie and Charlie following not long after. Sam could have let his brother and Castiel stay in the library with the rest of them for however long they wanted. However, their kisses in the armchair are getting distractingly loud and annoying. This causes Sam to throw a pillow at them as a warning. Instead of taking the warning, the pair unabashedly scurries back to their bedroom with a quick stop in the kitchen. 

Eileen leans against Sam’s chest as her eyelids grow lazy. His hand softly runs through her thick hair. Two grown hands intertwine between the women on the couch opposite to the younger Winchester and his girlfriend. The group sits in a comfortable and content silence. Sam yawns as he stands to pick up Eileen bridal style, Jody and Donna smiling in the background. He leaves with her to their room, too tired to do much else than climb under the covers. Donna takes Jody in both hands, pulling her into the room they had set their bags in earlier. The bunker sleeps silently that night, happy with the Christmas that played out that day.


	7. Making Pepperminty Love

The angel and hunter scuffle into their bedroom holding a few treats and water from the bunker kitchen. After setting the water on the night stands, they fall back onto the bed with their candy in hand. Dean has two Christmas cookies, decorated via Jack this time, and Castiel holds a few candy canes in his hand. The man downs the cookies quickly, water trailing after. Crinkly noises escape as the angel pulls the wrapper down on one of the candy canes. 

“I have one more present for you Dean,” Castiel pushes his own snack into his mouth.

“Really? Do I get to open it now?”

“Actually, I’ll be doing more of the opening.”

A devilish smile pulls at the side of Dean’s lips, “I think I’d like that Cas.”

A wave of his hand from the angel turns out all the lights except for a dim light in the corner of the room. Castiel has Dean move so he’s sitting up against the headboard, the blue eyed angel straddling his lap. The one on top pops the candy cane out of his mouth and teases Dean’s with the end. It slips easily through his malleable lips as his vocal cords hum appreciatively. Rough hands run down the side of the hunter’s angel. The candy slides out of the man’s mouth and back into the celestial being’s. The slightly taller man places soft wet kisses across Cas’ neck when he starts to grind down into Dean. Hums, moans, and groans of pleasure start flitting out into the air around them. The hunter’s tongue darts out at Castiel’s collarbone then pulls back in while he starts sucking onto the protruded bone. Thrusts become more jagged at the suction. When the skin is nice and purple, Dean pulls back to take the candy back into his own mouth. Cas leans down to peck kisses around his lover’s ear and neck. 

He breathes, “I love you, my darling,” into the shell of the hunter’s ear, causing goosebumps to pop up all along his body. Shirts are slid down shoulders and pants down legs until the two are only left in their underwear. Dean’s light green boxers match his eyes and Castiel’s bright orange briefs grip around his muscular thighs. The taller man sucks on the last of the candy cane. The angel’s tongue slow dances with the hunter’s once Dean swallows the treat. His tongue makes a wet path as it gets dragged down Dean’s chest to his left nipple. Cas softly sucks on the light pink bud. He continues on, kissing and nipping along the dirty blond happy trail. Thick fingers wrap around the waistband to pull them down and off of the man. Once they're on the floor with the other clothes, warm lips cover the tip of Dean’s dick. Castiel hums while suckling on his head, sending waves of pleasure through the hunter’s body. He pulls off, his tongue dipping out for little kitten licks every so often. His breath blows over the tip one last time before Cas sits up completely. 

“This is quite enjoyable but not quite what I had in mind for your present,” Castiel continues on before his love can get a word out, “How would you like a candy cane in your ass Dean?” 

Dean scrambles to regain his breath at the dirty thoughts clouding his brain. “Yeah,” he finally breathes, “Yes, absolutely yes!” 

Castiel utters a simple demand, “turn over.”

The hunter flips over, careful to not drag his cock over the covers too hard for fear he might cum early. Cas unwraps the candy cane he grabbed off the nightstand when his boyfriend flipped over. He sucks it until it’s nice and wet all the way to the hook of the cane. A hand is placed on either asscheek. The angel spreads them open to expose the hole to the cold room, it clenches at the biting air. His tongue dips into the hole in quick succession, warming Dean up for the night ahead. The wet tongue is quickly replaced with the candy cane being pushed in slowly. Castiel watches as Dean’s hole greedily sucks in the slick treat. The Winchester feels a spicy burn of the peppermint on his newly puffy hole. The man on the bottom keens when the hook end hits the back of his balls. 

“Ca-as, Castiel, please, I need- I need you in me!” Dean whines. 

“In a second, I need to open you first.” 

He pulls the candy out of his ass and gives it a lick. Castiel takes it to Dean’s lips and gently taps it against them until it glides in. The hunter’s cock leaks a fat glob of precum when he tastes himself mixed with peppermint. His tongue plays with it as his partner goes to grab lube and the rest of the candy canes. A new peppermint stick is slowly peeled of its wrapper, stuck in Cas’ mouth then slipped in Dean’s hole. He pops open the lube cap and pours some of the sticky substance onto Dean’s ass. This allows the candy cane to easily glide in and out. His hand finds another stick and pushes it in next to the first. Castiel continues this until he has six sticks to their hilts in his ass. He grabs the hook of each candy cane into his right hand, his left hand on Dean’s left buttcheek, spreading him open. The angel gingerly pulls all the sticks out until they have about slipped out then rams them back into Dean. He adopts a vigorous rhythm. If Cas wants to really take his time tonight, he would have shoved at least ten more candies into Dean’s ass, but he is anxious to get in his boyfriend. Castiel’s soft tongue licks around Dean’s puffy and abused hole. He reaches up to Dean’s mouth to pull the candy cane out but finds it empty. 

“Did you finish the treat, dear?”   
“Yeah, sorry,” Dean ducks his head. 

“Don’t be sorry, it was made especially for you. Suck on these for a little,” Cas then feeds three of his fingers into his lover’s mouth. 

Dean groans around the thick digits. The angel fucks his partner on the peppermint sticks for a few more minutes until pulling them out and placing them in Dean’s empty water cup. He brings his fingers out of his boyfriend’s mouth, eliciting a whine of disappointment, and covers them in a squirt of lube. They get sucked into Dean’s hole when he places them at the mouth of his ass. Already stretched from the candies, Castiel adds his pinky into the mix. When he decides the hunter is prepared enough, he rids himself of his own underwear. His thick cock leaks with precum and smells dirty with arousal. The taller man pushes back against Cas when he realises his dick is finally out of its restraints. He asks his love to flip so he can see his beautiful face. Dean does as told, showing off his own leaking penis in the process. 

Castiel leans down and plants a loving kiss on Dean’s mouth. Their eyes stay connected when the angel pulls back. He guides his cock into his partner’s stretched and clenching hole. Cas’ thrusts are slow and deliberate. Each one filled with deep emotion and longing. Dean pushes back into his partner with every thrust. They steadily climb to their climaxes together. The angel pumps Dean’s pink flushed cock right before he bursts. He attaches his lips to his lover’s then releases to cum at the same time as Dean. His lips come down to lick away Dean’s spent as his dick slips out of his boyfriend’s used hole. He laps at that as well, making sure he’s clean then flops down next to his love. Castiel quickly pulls the covers around them. The hunter snuggles in closer to his angel and sighs contently before falling fast asleep.


End file.
